J'aurai mon indépendance
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [La Gazette] Lorsque Harry avait 8 huit ans, la maison des Dursley fut attaqué par des Mangemorts malgré la prétendue protection de sang. Sa seule famille fut donc torturée, tuée alors que Harry se trouvait sous les lattes du salon, enfermé quelques heures avant par son cousin, en train de pleurer. Cependant, la magie du survivant se manifesta... DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

Titre : J'aurai mon indépendance

Résumé : Lorsque Harry avait 8 huit ans, la maison des Dursley fut attaqué par des Mangemorts malgré la prétendue protection de sang. Sa seule famille fut donc torturée, tuée alors que Harry se trouvait sous les lattes du salon, enfermé quelques heures avant par son cousin, en train de pleurer. Cependant, la magie du survivant se manifesta... DRARRY

Personnages principaux : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Relation(s) : Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy (Family) ; Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (Romance)

Nombre de chapitres espérés : 20

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 3

Bêta : Je ne sais pas vraiment qui a corrigé ce chapitre, mais je sais que plusieurs personnes ont passé du temps dessus et je les remercie ! (D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester !)

Adressé aux lecteurs : Alors, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui sera une longue fanfiction. Seulement, cela ne sera pas une fanfiction banale. L'histoire est issue du topic **Un chapitre par personne** (forum :  La gazette des bonbons aux citrons) où plusieurs personnes se sont proposées pour écrire une fanfiction. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à passer si vous êtes intéressé. Ce premier chapitre a été écrit par **_Noyr Desyre_** (n'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil !).

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Les pleurs de l'enfant résonnaient dans la bâtisse en ruine.

Forts, entêtants, déchirants, ils sortaient de son petit corps en le secouant violemment.

Il était effrayé, il avait froid, peur, et il était tout seul. Personne ne se précipitait pour le rassurer comme ses parents le faisaient habituellement.

Non, il n'y avait que le noir qui l'entourait, des débris qui tombaient autour de lui suite à l'explosion de magie qui avait eu lieu. Pas de figure rassurante à l'horizon.

Juste des murmures loin, très loin hors de son champ de vision, des voix qui ne s'intéressaient pas à lui malgré sa peur évidente. Cela le poussait à crier d'autant plus fort juste pour être rassuré, entouré de chaleur.

\- Que faisons-nous Albus ? Que faisons-nous de l'enfant ? Il ne fait plus aucun doute qu'il est l'élu.

\- Il est sûr que nous ne pouvons l'emmener à une quelconque famille sorcière. Nous ne pouvons permettre que l'enfant soit gâté. Qu'arrivera-t-il à notre Monde si l'enfant devenait hautain ?

\- Et si vous l'éleviez ?

\- Vous n'y pensez pas Minerva ? Cela serait encore pire s'il grandissait en se sachant protégé grâce à mon statut. Non, il doit grandir dans une famille totalement neutre.

\- Lily Evans n'avait-elle pas une sœur ?

\- Oui, une Moldue. Elle disait que celle-ci voulait fonder une petite famille mais qu'elle détestait les sorciers.

\- Pourquoi ne pas mettre l'enfant chez eux ? Grandir en se battant pour se faire aimer et se faire une place dans sa propre famille pourrait forger un peu cet enfant.

Albus se lissa la barbe alors qu'il étudiait la proposition de sa Sous-Directrice. Elle n'était pas mauvaise. Ainsi l'élu ne sera pas pourri gâté et aura déjà appris que l'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie. Et quand il rejoindra le Monde Sorcier il sera heureux de se voir adoré et fera tout pour que cela continu.

C'était une bonne solution.

\- Faisons ainsi dans ce cas.

Et enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers l'enfant qui avait fini par s'endormir en grelottant, tant il avait pleuré.

Ce fut cette nuit que le destin de Harry Potter changea du tout au tout.

Cette nuit où il expérimenta pour la première fois la peur, mais surtout la désagréable sensation de la solitude. La première, mais pas la dernière.

 ** _HP - HP - HP - HP - HP_**

Le Monstre leva les yeux vers Tante Pétunia alors qu'elle tirait sur ses cheveux pour l'obliger à la regarder. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu mal faire pour que sa Tante l'arrête dans ses tâches mais il savait qu'il valait mieux se taire et écouter.

\- Écoute-moi Monstre. Nous sommes dans l'obligation de t'envoyer à l'école car cela commence à jaser dans le quartier. Tu feras tes corvées le matin et le soir, ne vas pas croire que nous te laisserons paresser, tu as intérêt à ne pas te faire remarquer où Oncle Vernon te le fera regretter est-ce claire ?

Le Monstre hocha la tête, sachant que s'il parlait il passerait les deux prochains jours dans la cave sans manger. Un Monstre n'avait pas le droit de parler, il savait que son Oncle et sa Tante étaient déjà généreux d'accepter de le nourrir et de lui offrir une place dans le cagibi sous l'escalier. Il était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour lui.

\- Autre chose, nous ne voulons pas que notre réputation en pâtisse si nous te présentons en tant que Monstre, ils n'ont pas à savoir que nous sommes si généreux que nous acceptons d'héberger quelqu'un comme toi chez-nous. Aussi tu seras Harry Potter pour les gens de dehors. M'as-tu compris Monstre ?

 _«Ne lui donne pas satisfaction, reste silencieux_ _,_ _»_ murmura sa compagne la voix.

Mais le Monstre ne pouvait plus se retenir, il avait l'impression que l'on tentait de lui arracher la tête tant sa Tante tirait sur ses cheveux.

Un gémissement de douleur échappa des lèvres du Monstre. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en vouloir que déjà il se retrouvait à terre, une main sur sa joue brûlante de la claque qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- Ne pense pas qu'avoir un nom comme les honnêtes gens te laissent le droit d'agir comme eux. Retourne à tes tâches à présent, tu ne mangeras pas ce soir pour la peine.

Le monstre se dépêcha de filer, retournant encore et encore dans sa tête le nom que Tante Pétunia avait bien voulu donné au Monstre qu'il était : Harry Potter.

Cette nuit-là le jeune Potter s'endormit pour la première fois en cinq ans en connaissant son prénom.

 _ **HP - HP - HP - HP - HP**_

Le monstre tentait de se débattre, de respirer et de s'échapper, le tout, le plus silencieusement possible, alors que son cousin le traînait dans le salon en rigolant. Un cri lui échappa alors que Dudley lui donnait un violent coup dans les côtes pour l'encourager à se laisser faire.

 _«Tout va bien se passer.»_

Le monstre en eut le souffle coupé assez longtemps pour que l'immonde gamin qu'était son cousin ne réussisse à le mener près du trou qu'il avait fait en retirant méticuleusement les lattes du salon. Dudley en avait eu l'idée après avoir vu un reportage sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avec son père, il avait vu les gens se cacher ainsi des méchants. Il avait entendu des témoignages qui attestait de la peur de se trouver dans de si petits espaces. Et dans sa tête d'enfant de huit ans le reportage n'avait eu de cesse de tourner encore et encore.

Il n'avait eu qu'à insister un peu auprès de son père pour que celui-ci l'aide à regarder sous le plancher du salon. Et sa mère n'avait qu'approuvé quand il lui avait dit qu'après tout **,** Monstre prenait trop de place dans le cagibi sous l'escalier. Ils étaient vraiment trop généreux.

C'est pourquoi Dudley se trouvait présentement à pousser le Monstre dans le minuscule trou sous le regard affectueux de ses parents. Oncle Vernon alla même aider son enfant à faire tenir tranquille le Monstre, le tout à l'aide d'un coup de poing bien placé qui laissa celui-ci assommé. Ils purent enfin voir leur fils bien aimé replacer soigneusement le plancher déplacé.

\- Tu avais raison Duldinetchou, il est tellement plus agréable de ne plus le voir, furent les seules paroles prononcées alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la cuisine.

 _ **HP - HP - HP - HP - HP**_

Le Monstre fut réveillé par des cris, des pas précipités, des supplications.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement, coincé comme il était par le plancher contre le sol sous lui.

Un vent de panique le parcourut alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était bloqué dans un espace si restreint qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Sa respiration se fit sifflante alors que son cœur battait de façon précipitée. Seule l'habitude et le minuscule trou qui lui donnait vu sur le plafond du salon l'empêchèrent de crier.

Au-dessus de lui il y eut à nouveau des cris, des pleurs. Des murmures bien trop bas pour qu'il ne les comprenne. Une ombre passa juste au-dessus **,** lui bloquant un bref instant la lumière, puis quelque chose tomba, appuyant un peu plus les lattes du plancher sur son petit corps. Il vit un liquide goutter petit à petit, tombant sur son visage, ses joues, ses lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de lécher, tant il avait soif, et cela manqua de le faire vomir quand il reconnut le goût du sang.

Des larmes s'accumulèrent au bord de ses yeux, alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qu'étaient les sons qu'il entendait. Un reniflement un peu plus fort de sa part sembla faire taire un bref instant les voix au-dessus de lui avant que les cris ne recommencent.

Le Monstre ferma fortement les yeux, tentant de se persuader que tout cela n'était pas réel, que son Oncle et sa Tante si généreux avec lui n'étaient pas mort là au-dessus de lui.

 _«Ferme-là, reste silencieux ou il nous arrivera la même chose…»_ murmura la petite voix qui le conseillait si souvent quand il avait trop mal pour se concentrer réellement sur ses devoirs. _«Tu ne peux rien pour eux, rester en vie est le principal,»_ continua-t-elle dans un souffle. _«Respires, respires lentement.»_

Tremblant, effrayé, barbouillé de sang, le Monstre s'évanouit.

 _ **HP - HP - HP - HP - HP**_

Le Monstre était assis au milieu du salon. Les yeux écarquillés il regardait tout ce rouge qui maculait le sol et les murs. Son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia, tous deux toujours attachés sur une chaise, les yeux vides, les corps difficilement reconnaissables.

Puis il reprit son inspection, totalement déconnecté, incapable de réellement comprendre ce qui se passait.

Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, il était à demi sortit du petit trou ou Dudley l'avait mis, le corps de son cousin un peu plus loin, les lattes de plancher éparpillées en morceaux juste à côté. Le monstre ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Était-ce de sa faute ? Des gens honnêtes avaient-ils compris que la famille Dursley hébergeait gentiment le Monstre qu'il était ?

 _«Nous ne pouvons rester-là. C'est dangereux. Changes tes habits, prends de quoi manger et par_ _tons,»_ le guida la voix.

Mécaniquement le Monstre obéit, s'empressant de se débarbouiller. Et bien qu'il eut un bref instant d'hésitation, il prit des habits dans la chambre de son cousin.

Quelques minutes plus tard il sortait par la porte de derrière, se perdant dans les rues, s'enfonçant dans les bas quartiers, toujours plus loin de ce qui fut sa «maison».

Quand ses petites jambes ne réussir plus à le porter et que les encouragements de la voix ne suffirent plus à le pousser à aller plus loin, le monstre se laisser tomber contre un mur. Et ce fut seulement à ce moment que des larmes tombèrent sur le sol, coulant le long de ses joues avec lenteur. Il ne savait pas si c'était de tristesse, de peur ou même de soulagement.

 _«C'est bien, à présent tu n'auras plus à les écouter, à leur obéir. Tu n'es plus Monstre, tu n'es plus Harry Potter. Tu seras Samaël, juste Samaël. »_

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : J'aurai mon indépendance

Résumé : Lorsque Harry avait 8 huit ans, la maison des Dursley fut attaqué par des Mangemorts malgré la prétendue protection de sang. Sa seule famille fut donc torturée, tuée alors que Harry se trouvait sous les lattes du salon, enfermé quelques heures avant par son cousin, en train de pleurer. Cependant, la magie du survivant se manifesta... DRARRY

Personnages principaux : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Relation(s) : Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy (Family) ; Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (Romance)

Nombre de chapitres espérés : 20

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 4

Bêta : Je ne sais pas vraiment qui a corrigé ce chapitre, mais je sais que plusieurs personnes ont passé du temps dessus et je les remercie ! (D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester !)

Adressé aux lecteurs : Alors, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui sera une longue fanfiction. Seulement, cela ne sera pas une fanfiction banale. L'histoire est issue du topic **Un chapitre par personne** (forum :  La gazette des bonbons aux citrons) où plusieurs personnes se sont proposées pour écrire une fanfiction. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à passer si vous êtes intéressé. Ce deuxième chapitre a été écrit par **Ange Phoenix** (n'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil !).

 **NOUS VENONS D'ATTEINDRE LES 100 FOLLOWERS ! MERCI À VOUS !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

\- Excusez-moi monsieur l'agent, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Albus à un policier moldu.

\- Un massacre, monsieur, un pur massacre... souffla l'homme qui paraissait visiblement choqué.

\- Et le neveu des Dursley ? Vous avez trouvé Harry Potter ? questionna le directeur de Poudlard avec une voix légèrement pressée.

\- Harry Potter ? Aucun Harry Potter n'était sous leur garde... Il y avait seulement Pétunia et Vernon Dursley ainsi que leur fils, Dudley.

\- Merci monsieur l'agent.

Le vieil homme s'écarta, légèrement sonné par la nouvelle. Harry Potter avait disparu dans la nature. Et si les Mangemorts l'avaient enlevé ? Et si le corps d'un jeune garçon gisait en ce moment sur le bord de la route ou dans des cachots sordides ? Pris de vertige, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose dû s'asseoir sur un muret, il avait fait une erreur une fois encore en envoyant le survivant chez de simples moldus.

Un miaulement de chat interrompit ses douloureuses pensées. Il redressa la tête pour découvrir une chatte bien trop droite, avec des yeux inquiets fixés sur lui.

\- Nous l'avons perdu Minerva. Nous avons perdus Harry... Il peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Un miaulement rempli de regret et d'inquiétude résonna dans la rue malgré le bruits des voitures moldus.

 _3 ans plus tard,_

Le marché s'entendait sur plusieurs kilomètres à l'horizon, du moins, d'après la foule qui noircissait les routes par leur présence. Parmi eux se trouvait Samaël qui faisait son chemin à travers les femmes, les hommes, les enfants en laissant traîner ses mains dans les sacs, les poches de jeans comme de blousons, ou même sur les personnes elles-même.

L'ancien monstre n'était plus très reconnaissable à cause de nombreux détails qui avaient changé : sa tignasse cachait maintenant ses yeux émeraude, ternis par les épreuves, il n'avait pas réellement grandis, deux ou trois centimètres tout au plus. Par contre, si c'était humainement possible, le brun était plus mince qu'avant, à limite de la maigreur. Son visage n'exprimait aucune expression, que ce soit la peur d'être dans la rue sans personne pour l'aider, le regret, non aucune émotion.

« _Nous devons voler plus, sinon on n'aura pas à manger,»_ informa la voix, qui était devenue sa plus fidèle amie au fil des années.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Les provisions qu'il avait pris avant de quitter son ancienne maison n'avait tenu qu'une semaine. Les jours qui avaient suivi, le brun avait commencé à mourir peu à peu de faim et de soif, devenant un peu plus squelettique chaque jour, sans parler du froid et des mauvaises conditions d'hygiènes qui le faisait puiser dans ses dernières réserves. Et alors que Samaël était en train de mourir dans la rue, un homme s'était agenouillé devant lui avec une pomme et un sandwich. C'était un adulte d'une cinquantaine d'années qui possédait un visage dur, un nez droit, des yeux froids et calculateurs, une bouche fine et une barbe de trois jours. Et visiblement, il ne vivait pas dans la rue.

\- Tu les veux ? questionna inutilement l'homme en lui tentant.

 _«Bien sûr que non, on ne veut pas manger ! On adore crever de faim et de soif dans la rue !»_ **c** ingla la voix avec un petit grognement.

\- Oui... Oui, murmura piteusement Samaël en essayant de prendre la nourriture.

\- Très bien... Mais à une condition, répondit l'adulte avec un sourire narquois en enlevant la nourriture de la porté de l'enfant. Tu travailles pour moi. Et si à chaque fois, tu remplis les missions que je te donne, tu auras de l'argent pour pourvoir manger un minimum. On est d'accord ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête avec frénésie. Il sentait déjà le goût de la pomme sur sa langue, le mélange du pain et jambon dans son estomac... Avec un petit sourire, son sauveur lui tendit sa nourriture sur laquelle Samaël se jeta comme un affamé. Même la voix gémissait de plaisir.

\- Ta première mission sera de faire les trottoirs pendant au moins quatre, cinq jours, et de me ramener l'argent chaque soir dans son intégralité, signala l'homme. Et si tu essayes de me voler, je te promets que se sera la dernière chose que tu feras, menaça-t-il. Et pour ce qui est de ta part, je te la donnerais après chaque «service».

\- Vous voulez que je lave les trottoirs ? questionna Samaël, ne comprenant pas ce que l'homme lui demandait.

\- Non ! Que tu fasses plaisir à des hommes et des femmes. Si des gens s'arrêtent et te demande : Combien la nuit ? Tu réponds 200 livres sterling. Et pas un centime de moins, c'est clair ?

« _Accepte Samaël, accepte pour qu'on puisse manger. Je te montrerais quoi faire. Accepte,»_ ordonna sa voix. _«Accepte, accepte, accepte...»_. Cela résonnait dans son crâne comme une litanie.

\- D'accord, je fais ça quand ? Tout de suite ? demanda le jeune garçon.

\- Non, tu commences vers dix sept heures pour éviter les flics, après tout, tu es mineur... Par contre, si tu te fais arrêter, tu n'as pas intérêt de me dénoncer morveux... Sinon, je réglerais définitivement ton cas.

Son sauveur afficha un regard menaçant avant de disparaître, laissant derrière lui, un petit garçon perdu mais apaisé.

Le soir-même, guidé par sa voix, Samaël avait fait le trottoir. Et au total, six voitures s'étaient arrêtées pendant les jours qui avaient suivis. Quand le garçon avait compris le réel sens du mot «plaisir». Il avait versé quelques larmes. C'était après tout, douloureux. Très douloureux. Et humiliant. Cependant, la voix était là pour l'aider, le guider pour éviter qu'il fasse une bêtise... Et chaque soir, il avait la chance de manger à sa faim grâce à l'argent qu'il rapportait.

Et les missions s'enchaînaient encore et encore...

 _ **FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Le garçon de maintenant neuf ans, accéléra donc la cadence, récupérant montres, bijoux, argent, porte-feuilles, carnets de chèque, tout ce qui lui tombaient sous la main… Et tout ces objets allaient dans son sac en tissu qu'il allait bientôt devoir rendre à son employeur en échange de quelques piécettes pour pouvoir manger quelque chose ce soir.

Son «service» était terminé, il avait réussi à éviter les flics même si plusieurs fois, les personnes volées avaient essayé de le rattraper. Heureusement que le marché était grand. Il retrouva son employeur dans la ruelle habituelle. Celui-ci lui arracha le sac des mains et fouilla dedans pour voir ses trouvailles.

Il y en a moins que la dernière fois Samaël... J'espère que tu vas te rattraper demain. D'ailleurs, demain, tu iras faire le trottoir le matin et le soir. Heureusement que ton cul est là, sinon je me serai débarrassé de toi depuis longtemps, rigola Enric, son patron **,** se sentant de bonne humeur.

\- Enric... Je... Je n'ai plus envie de faire le trottoir... C'est douloureux et..., commença un Samaël hésitant.

La tête de son employeur se leva tellement vite vers lui que le garçon pu entendre les os de son cou craqués. Ses yeux gris le fusillaient du regard, alors qu'il s'approchait pour être à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, pour prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Excuse moi, j'ai du mal entendre, souffla son sauveur.

\- S'il te plait...

\- Écoute moi bien, si je veux que tu fasses le trottoir, tu feras le trottoir. Je laisserai même un troupeau de vaches te baiser si ça me rapportait de l'argent... Et puis, tu n'aimerais pas me décevoir, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea froidement Enric en embrassant violemment le gamin qui tenta de reculer.

\- Non, bien sûr que non... Mais...

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Comment on va faire pour manger ? Tu dois continuer Samaël, pour nous,»_ supplia la voix.

Samaël ne pouvait plus le faire, cela faisait trop mal. En plus, certains clients le violentaient, et d'autres étaient à plusieurs. Non, il voulait arrêter. Arrêter.

\- Attention, Samaël... siffla son employeur, serrant un peu plus ses mains autour de son visage.

\- Je ne veux plus, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas, pleura le jeune garçon, terrifié.

\- Comment oses tu refusé mon aide ? s'exclama Enric en lâchant le gamin et le giflant d'un coup sec.

Le brun tomba au sol, la main sur sa joue devenue rouge vif. Son sauveur enchaîna avec des coups de pied dans les côtes, la tête, les jambes tout en lâchant des insultes. Les rares passants étaient devenus sourds, aveugles... Laissant un jeune enfant se faire tabasser par un adulte.

Au bout d'un moment, Enric abandonna Samaël après lui avoir murmuré des menaces de représailles s'il le balançait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendait au loin les gyrophares des ambulances qui arrivaient à toutes vitesses sur le lieu de l'agression. L'enfant était évanoui depuis un moment lorsque que les médecins arrivèrent pour l'emmener aux urgences.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : J'aurai mon indépendance

Résumé : Lorsque Harry avait 8 huit ans, la maison des Dursley fut attaqué par des Mangemorts malgré la prétendue protection de sang. Sa seule famille fut donc torturée, tuée alors que Harry se trouvait sous les lattes du salon, enfermé quelques heures avant par son cousin, en train de pleurer. Cependant, la magie du survivant se manifesta... DRARRY

Personnages principaux : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Relation(s) : Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy (Family) ; Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (Romance)

Nombre de chapitres espérés : 20

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 5

Bêta : Je ne sais pas vraiment qui a corrigé ce chapitre, mais je sais que plusieurs personnes ont passé du temps dessus et je les remercie ! (D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester !)

Adressé aux lecteurs : Alors, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui sera une longue fanfiction. Seulement, cela ne sera pas une fanfiction banale. L'histoire est issue du topic **Un chapitre par personne** (forum :  La gazette des bonbons aux citrons) où plusieurs personnes se sont proposées pour écrire une fanfiction. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à passer si vous êtes intéressé. Ce deuxième chapitre a été écrit par **EpsilonSnape** (n'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil !).

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

« Hé, gamin ! »

Samaël se sentit secoué de plus en plus fort, il avait l'impression que son cerveau cognait contre les parois de son crâne, ce qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Allez, gamin ! »

L'homme -car c'était une voix d'homme- le secoua plus fort encore et l'impression de nausée fut tellement forte, que Samaël se redressa prestement, pour éviter de recracher sa bile.

« Ah, enfin ! » marmonna l'homme à ses côtés. « Y faut que tu sortes d'ici, dépêche-toi ! »

Samaël regarda à sa gauche et vit enfin la personne qui l'avait si délicatement réveillé. C'était un homme qui devait avoir une soixantaine d'années, il avait les cheveux poivre et sel, couvert d'un gavroche gris. Ses yeux étaient petits et bleus, il avait un gros nez en forme de poire, des moustaches pointant de chaque côté de son visage au-dessus d'une bouche aux lèvres fines. Il était vêtu d'un jogging rapiécé et d'un horrible tablier en plastique bleu clair. À côté de lui était posé négligemment tout un tas de balais, sceaux et serpillières en tout genre.

« Q... Quoi ? » coassa le garçon, la voix cassée par ses cris et l'enchaînement des maladies dont il avait souffert ces dernières années.

« T'peux pas rester ici. Je sais c'que t'es hein ?! Et crois-moi que lorsqu'ils vont l'apprendre, i'vont être furieux. »

Le garçon ne savait pas comment réagir. Qui était cet homme ? Il était quoi ? Qui allait hurler ? Enric ? Enric serait furieux ?

« Allez ! Bouge-toi un peu par Merlin ! » vociféra le vieil homme en lui arrachant les couvertures. Samaël s'aperçut qu'il portait un pyjama rayé comme à l'hôpital, très doux, mais aussi qu'il était couvert de bandages. D'ailleurs en regardant autour d'eux, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient bel et bien à l'hôpital. L'homme essaya de le redresser mais le garçon était apathique, sous le choc. Il essaya donc de reprendre plus doucement, malgré son air bourru.

« Il faut que tu partes d'ici gamin. J'suis Cracmol t'sais, et chez nous les sorciers, c'est pas comme ça qu'on traite les enfants. Heureusement que j'fais l'ménage ici et que j'ai entendu les infirmières parler d'ton accident d'magie. Mais ici, ils vont pas t'soigner comme il faut, ils savent pas soigner un sorcier. Moi, j'connais du monde, » fit-il en bombant le torse.

« S'tu viens avec moi, je t'emmènerai voir une gentille dame qui adore les enfants et qui les soigne. C'est une Médicomage t'sais. Allez gamin, encore un effort, j'peux pas t'emmener comme ça, elle va criser la Lady. »

Harry était dans une sorte de brume. Il ne comprenait pas le moindre mot de ce que racontait cet homme. Ces histoires de Cramol, magie, sorcier et médicoquelquechose étaient folles. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre cet homme qui le tirait hors du lit pour l'emmener il ne savait où. Il posa les pieds par terre sous l'injonction du vieil homme, mais instantanément, il s'écroula.

« Par les caleçons d'Salazar, » baragouina l'homme. « J'savais pas qu't'étais si mal en point. Tant pis, j'vais utiliser le Portoloin qu'elle m'a filé pour un cas comme celui-là »

Il réinstalla le garçon dans son lit et, en voyant ses tremblements, l'enroula dans sa couverture. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche une petite pièce en bronze gravée d'un grand "M" majuscule qu'il mit dans la main ouverte de l'enfant.

« Tu tiens ça très fort et tu dis "Urgence Malfoy", compris ? Ça va s'couer un peu, mais c'est la Lady qui m'la donné en cas d'urgence, c'est elle qui m'a dit de guetter de temps en temps pour voir si y'avait pas d'enfant sorcier ici. » Il parlait tout en empaquetant les maigres affaires du garçon. « T'es l'troisième que j'y envoie. C'est toujours des gosses battus. Les moldus les frappent parce qu'ils en ont peur... Stupide... Stupide... » finit-il en marmonnant.

Il fourra le baluchon dans les bras de Samaël sans la moindre précaution, le faisant grogner de douleur par la même occasion et lui fit un bref sourire.

« Allez mon p'tit c'est à toi d'jouer. Tu dis qu'tu viens d'ma part, Marvin. »

Il se recula de deux pas et regarda le petit garçon avec insistance, fixant tour à tour sa main et son visage.

Samaël, encore dans le brouillard le plus complet, ne put que faire ce qui lui était demandé. Sans comprendre le sens de tout cela, suivant son instinct, il sera son poing très fort et murmura :

« Urgence Malfoy. »

Tout à coup, il sentit une très désagréable sensation de vide. Il se sentit tiré à grande vitesse comme s'il avait un crochet dans le nombril. La sensation était horrible. Il ne s'était que rarement senti aussi mal dans sa courte vie et pensait, à juste titre, que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter immédiatement, même s'il se mettait à crier.

Le voyage ne dura que quelques secondes mais Samaël eut l'impression qu'il avait duré plusieurs minutes.

Lorsque les images arrêtèrent de défiler et que son corps arrêta de bouger, il tomba brusquement sur une surface moelleuse. Il n'eut, cela-dit, pas le temps d'en profiter, car il se redressa d'un mouvement brusque et vomit la seule chose stockée dans son estomac : sa bile.

Il se mit ensuite à tousser si fort qu'il crut que ses poumons allaient se décoller de sa cage thoracique. Depuis qu'il avait été malade, l'hiver dernier, il était fragile et avait souvent des crises comme celle-ci, mêlant la toux et les régurgitations.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais sentit clairement une main apaisante dans son dos, qui faisait des petits cercles réconfortants. Néanmoins, et sans le vouloir, il se tendit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche. Il portait malheur, tout le monde le disait ! Et les gens qui posaient la main sur lui voulaient toujours lui faire du mal.

Même la gentille vieille dame du coin de la rue. Elle lui offrait souvent des cookies et du jus de fruit mais un jour, alors qu'il était chez elle, elle s'était absentée juste quelques minutes, le temps de téléphoner. Elle était revenue dans le salon, elle était calme, tranquille et dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

C'était très rare que la vieille dame ait de la visite, alors Samaël avait froncé les sourcils et s'était approché discrètement dans le couloir pour entendre la conversation.

« Il est dans le salon... » avait-elle dit.

Samaël n'avait pas réfléchi très longtemps. Surprenant tout le monde, il avait bondi et s'était faufilé entre les jambes des deux policiers. Ceux-ci avaient bien essayé de le rattraper mais il était petit et agile, il savait se faufiler et courait toujours très vite lorsqu'il était en danger. Son corps meurtri le suppliait d'arrêter alors que la petite voix dans sa tête l'encourageait à courir plus vite.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Samaël respira profondément pour se calmer, comme la petite voix lui avait appris. D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Elle aussi l'avait abandonné ?

« Tout va bien mon garçon, » murmura une voix féminine, d'une infinie douceur, à côté de lui.

Il releva la tête pour voir le visage de la femme mais ne vit que des formes floues. En l'absence de ses lunettes et avec les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux, il n'avait que peu de chance de voir quelque chose. Mais la femme eut l'air de comprendre car, avec des gestes lents, elle prit ses lunettes, tombées sur le lit, et lui reposa délicatement sur le nez, après avoir essuyé ses larmes avec le mouchoir le plus doux qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il put alors la distinguer. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés, de magnifiques yeux gris, un visage fin, tout en douceur. Elle se tenait droite, la tête relevée, l'air légèrement arrogant malgré ses traits harmonieux. Elle était belle.

« Bonjour mon garçon. Je peux savoir d'où tu viens ? »

« Ma... Marvin, » murmura-t-il de sa voix trop rauque.

« Je vois... » soupira la jeune femme. « Je connais Marvin depuis de nombreuses années, il est de la famille Black et, bien qu'il en ait été renié, je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé. Malheureusement, je sais qu'il est bourru et qu'il manque de tact, il a dû t'envoyer ici sans rien t'expliquer, pas vrai ? »

Samaël secoua frénétiquement la tête, des questions plein l'esprit. Comment avait-il changé d'endroit sans bouger de son lit ?

« Très bien, je vais tout t'expliquer... Mais avant, je dois appeler quelqu'un. Recouche-toi. »

Le garçon obéit. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il se coucha donc dans les draps moelleux qui dégageaient un doux parfum de fleurs fraîches, de rosée de printemps.

La femme prit un petit bâton dans sa poche et, pendant un instant, Samaël eut peur qu'elle le frappe, mais bien vite, cela lui parut ridicule ; le bout de bois était si petit. Au lieu de ça, la jeune femme effectua un petit mouvement en l'air avec son bâton et une lueur sortit de son extrémité. Rapidement, la lueur forma une silhouette bleutée et translucide. C'était un petit animal à quatre pattes, avec de la fourrure et un petit museau pointu. Samaël ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il en avait déjà vu sur les télévisions du supermarché lorsqu'il se promenait dans les rayons.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda la jeune femme une fois qu'elle eut rangé son bâton.

« Samaël... » murmura-t-il.

« C'est un bien joli prénom, » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire doux. « Moi, c'est Narcissa. Vois-tu Samaël, si Marvin t'a amené ici, c'est parce que tu es un sorcier. J'en suis une moi aussi. Nous faisons partie d'une communauté qui reste cachée car elle est méprisée par les non-sorciers qui en ont peur. Je suis médicomage. Comme un médecin mais avec des pouvoirs magiques et j'ai donné un objet à Marvin pour qu'il puisse m'envoyer les enfants sorciers victimes de maltraitance. C'est pour que je puisse les soigner correctement... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

« Que me veux-tu Narcissa ? J'étais en plein dans la confection d'une poti... »

L'homme s'interrompit en voyant la petite tête aux cheveux broussailleux qui le regardait d'un air complètement perdu. Son teint se fit plus blanc encore si c'était possible et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

Samaël regardait cet homme si intimidant. Il paraissait immense ! Il avait les cheveux noirs et gras qui pendaient jusqu'à ses épaules, un nez crochu, un visage dur et des yeux tellement noirs qu'ils paraissaient être deux puits sans fond. Son corps sec était caché par de nombreuses couches de tissus, toutes plus noires les unes que les autres.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Ils semblaient se sonder l'un l'autre, vouloir se connaître, s'apprendre, lire en l'autre. Narcissa parla, sans se rendre compte de l'intensité du moment.

« Tu pourrais avoir un peu de considération pour mon manoir, Severus. Quoi qu'il en soit, Marvin, mon cousin qui travaille dans un hôpital moldu, m'a envoyé ce jeune homme, Samaël. J'aimerais que tu te rendes à l'hôpital comme tu l'as fait pour Eddy, que tu découvres tout ce que tu peux sur lui et que tu effaces sa présence de leurs dossiers et de leurs mémoires. Je ne veux pas que Marvin ait des ennuis. »

« Bien Cissa... » répondit ledit Severus, cachant son trouble. Après un dernier regard pour l'enfant, il partit.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le garçon.

« À nous deux maintenant ! Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'est la magie et ce que tu fais ici... »

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Review ? Favorite ? Follow ?

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : J'aurai mon indépendance

Résumé : Lorsque Harry avait 8 huit ans, la maison des Dursley fut attaqué par des Mangemorts malgré la prétendue protection de sang. Sa seule famille fut donc torturée, tuée alors que Harry se trouvait sous les lattes du salon, enfermé quelques heures avant par son cousin, en train de pleurer. Cependant, la magie du survivant se manifesta... DRARRY

Personnages principaux : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Relation(s) : Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy (Family) ; Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (Romance)

Nombre de chapitres espérés : 20

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 5

Bêta : Je ne sais pas vraiment qui a corrigé ce chapitre, mais je sais que plusieurs personnes ont passé du temps dessus et je les remercie ! (D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester !)

Adressé aux lecteurs : Alors, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui sera une longue fanfiction. Seulement, cela ne sera pas une fanfiction banale. L'histoire est issue du topic **Un chapitre par personne** (forum : La gazette des bonbons aux citrons) où plusieurs personnes se sont proposées pour écrire une fanfiction. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à passer si vous êtes intéressé. Ce quatrième chapitre a été écrit par **LilyBellaBlack** (n'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil !).

* * *

 **J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 4**

* * *

Severus était complètement retourné. Oh, bien sûr, il n'en laissait rien paraître, mais à l'intérieur, il était choqué. Il n'avait pas pu rêver, c'était forcément lui.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment de soins moldu, Severus se posait mille et une questions sur le nouveau protégé de son amante. Narcissa n'avait semblé ne rien remarquer, et il ignorait encore s'il devait en parler avec elle. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir qu'il avait déjà parcourut un bon nombre de fois, sans faire attention aux personnes qui croisaient son chemin. Mais comment l'enfant de son amour d'enfance pouvait s'être mis dans une telle situation ? Il était sûr qu'il faudrait en parler à Narcissa. Si l'enfant n'était à l'hôpital qu'à cause d'une blessure ménagère, ses moldus ne tarderaient pas à attirer l'attention pour récupérer leur précieux gosse. Il aperçu Marvin, et coupa cours à ses pensées.

Marvin ne perdit pas de temps à tenter de lui faire la conversation -connaissant son aberration pour les discussions sans intérêt- et lui ouvrit la porte menant aux archives de l'hôpital. Il referma la porte derrière le sorcier et fila au bout du couloir pour faire le guet.

En moins de cinq minutes, Severus ressortit de la salle, la feuilles des médecins traitant qui avait étudier le cas du garçon. Il mit plusieurs dizaines de minutes à les trouver avec l'aide du cousin Black et prit soin d'effacer le moindre souvenir relatif à l'enfant. Le travail terminé, mais avec tout de même une copie du dossier du garçon. Il souhaitait y jeter un coup d'œil, lorsqu'il serait en privé, pour voir les conclusion des médecins concernant les causes de son état. Il prit la direction de la sortie de l'hôpital, sans un regard pour le cousin de Narcissa, et transplana aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre le manoir Malfoy. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec la jeune mère.

En atteignant le manoir, Severus fut surpris de voir Lucius sur le pas de la porte. Il s'approcha de lui, et le questionna du regard sur ses agissements plus qu'étranges.

«Je m'apprêtais à sortir..., dit le Lord, cherchant de manière suspecte à se justifier. Je vais sur le chemin de Traverse... J'ai une course à y faire.», conclut Lucius d'une voix ferme. Au ton qu'il employa, Severus comprit que la discussion était terminée. Il le contourna et rentra dans la bâtisse aux allures de château, que les propriétaires préféraient appeler 'manoir', ça faisait plus 'classe' selon eux.

Le maître des potions gravit rapidement les marches qui le séparait de la chambre où il était sûr de trouver la jeune femme de ses pensées.

« Samaël ! Samaël !, criait Narcissa en courant derrière le petit bien plus énergique qu'une demi-heure auparavant.

\- Stop, ça suffit, dit Severus de la voix calme, peut être bien trop calme, qui le caractérisait si bien. Il vit le jeune garçon s'arrêter de courir et se reculer jusqu'au mur, comme un animal pris au piège. Que se passe-t-il ici ?, demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers la femme qui avait, elle aussi, arrêter de courir.

\- Severus, te voilà enfin ! J'essaye d'attraper cette petite terreur pour qu'il prenne son bain, mais il me fait tourner en bourrique., se lamenta la jeune femme. Aide-moi, tu veux ?

Question rhétorique, évidemment. Severus soupira -intérieurement- et attrapa l'enfant par la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain. Narcissa ouvrit de grands yeux et échangea un regard avec le petit garçon, sur lequel l'autorité de la 'terreur des cachots' semblait avoir effet. Samaël sourit, comprenant les sous-entendus sous les regards de la gentille demoiselle.

Alors que sa belle frottait le dos du jeune garçon, qui jouait avec la mousse comme un môme de trois ans, Severus décida que ce moment n'était pas pire qu'un autre pour parler à Cissa de ses découvertes.

\- C'est Harry Potter. », et cette simple phrase causa de multiples réactions. Tout d'abord, les main de Narcissa se stoppèrent d'elles-même et elle tourna vers lui un regard surpris et interrogateur. Ensuite, l'enfant cessa tout mouvement et se mit à trembler. Enfin, les miroirs de la salle de bain explosèrent tous d'un seul coup.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que l'enfant n'était pas étranger à ce nom. D'un rapide Reparo, Severus replaça les miroirs, sous les pleurs et les excuses continuelles du jeune Potter. Narcissa tentait de le rassurer en le berçant dans ses bras malgré la nudité de l'enfant, ne se souciant que peu que ses vêtements se retrouve trempés. Severus ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il était déjà plutôt surpris de cet éclat. Pas seulement que l'unique prononciation de son nom ait pu, à ce point, effrayer le garçon, mais qu'il puisse encore avoir de tels manifestations de magie instinctive à son âge. Mais après cet incident, il pouvait être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son identité, bien qu'il ne se trompait que très rarement.

Narcissa parvint au bout de quelques minutes à apaiser l'enfant, qui n'avait pourtant pas cessé de trembler.

«Il ne faut rien dire à Lucius, dit calmement la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son amant. Et, par Merlin, ce que Severus détestait quand elle faisait cela.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de lui cacher ça?, répliqua Severus de manière rhétorique afin de cacher son trouble. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Et cette maligne le savait bien.

\- Pas ''ça'', Severus. Mais si. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, lui dit-elle en sortant de la pièce pour s'approcher du lit, le gamin dans les bras.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour notre discrétion, Harry, ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre du garçon. Nous sommes aussi des sorciers. Nous pourrons te protéger.

\- Mais je m'appelle Samaël... répondit l'enfant.

Personne ne l'écoutait. Il parlait dans le vide pendant que les adultes se disputaient.

\- … mais tu sais bien que quand Harry ira à Poudlard..., disait Narcissa.

\- Oh non, ne te projette pas comme ça Narcissa. Tu sais et je sais que ce n'est pas bon, coupa le professeur.

L'étagère se renversa, et les adultes ne durent qu'à leurs réflexes respectifs, de ne ne pas sauter au plafond. La mère de famille se précipita vers le petit garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer.

\- Désolé Samaël, je crois que l'on s'est un peu emporté, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu te souviens de l'école, Poudlard. Je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle.

\- … comme son père..., marmonna le maître des potions. Samaël tourna la tête vers lui si vite que son cou craqua.

\- Vous connaissiez mon père?,» demanda-t-il à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

* * *

Et oui ! Nous sommes de retour !

Il se trouve que ce projet est assez compliqué comme les chapitres sont faits par une personne différente à chaque fois, et se coordonner n'est pas si simple !

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, le suivant est déjà prêt !

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : J'aurai mon indépendance

Résumé : Lorsque Harry avait 8 huit ans, la maison des Dursley fut attaqué par des Mangemorts malgré la prétendue protection de sang. Sa seule famille fut donc torturée, tuée alors que Harry se trouvait sous les lattes du salon, enfermé quelques heures avant par son cousin, en train de pleurer. Cependant, la magie du survivant se manifesta... DRARRY

Personnages principaux : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Relation(s) : Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy (Family) ; Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (Romance)

Nombre de chapitres espérés : 20

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 6

Bêta : Je ne sais pas vraiment qui a corrigé ce chapitre, mais je sais que plusieurs personnes ont passé du temps dessus et je les remercie ! (D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester !)

Adressé aux lecteurs : Alors, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui sera une longue fanfiction. Seulement, cela ne sera pas une fanfiction banale. L'histoire est issue du topic **Un chapitre par personne** (forum : La gazette des bonbons aux citrons) où plusieurs personnes se sont proposées pour écrire une fanfiction. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à passer si vous êtes intéressé. Ce cinquième chapitre a été écrit par **JustPaulInHere** (n'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil !).

* * *

 **J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 5**

* * *

Lucius marchait à pas de loup. Il n'était pas vraiment fièr de lui. Il faisait nuit et il n'avait pas pu transplanner, il n'était pas du tout en état pour ça. Il était bien bourré et depuis une demie-heure, il laissait tourner en boucle dans son esprit les paroles d'excuse qu'il devrait sortir à Narcissa si elle lui tombait dessus.

Il avait fait une grosse boulette. Severus était encore au Manoir et Lucius avait besoin de changer d'air. Il n'en voulait pas à son ami, c'est lui-même qui lui avait proposé de s'installer au Manoir il y a quelques années de cela. Severus et lui étaient passés par les mêmes épreuves. Ils avaient tous les deux dû affronter les missions données par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les batailles contre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, la chute de leur Maître et le dédain du monde sorcier face à leur statut d'après guerre. Ils avaient dû lutter tous les deux pour retrouver une place dans la société. Lui ne s'était jamais pardonné les quelques années pendant lesquelles la carrière et l'œuvre de Narcissa avaient étés anéantis par sa faute. Non seulement le monde sorcier lui tournait le dos, mais il avait aussi dénigré les efforts de sa femme.

Lucius savait que la situation avait été différente pour Severus. Il savait que, pendant que lui-même regrettait la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres et voyait tous ces idéaux, en lesquels il croyait fermement, être piétinés, Severus, lui, n'avait pleuré que la mort de cette sang-de-bourbe et … et il doutait à présent de sa ferveur envers leurs croyances passées. Mais leur amitié était plus fort que cela. Severus s'en était bien sorti avec l'aide de Dumbledore, mais il vivait toujours à l'impasse des tanneurs, sans cette maison sordide. Ce n'était pas avec le salaire de misère que lui versait le vieux fou que Severus pourrait avoir une vie déçente en dehors des murs de Poudlard. Alors Lucius lui avait conseillé de vendre l'horrible bicoque de ses parents pour venir s'installer au Manoir lorsqu'il n'était pas à Poudlard. Ils avaient placés le peu d'argent qu'il avait pu tirer du taudis, comme il refusait toute aide de la part de Lucius, et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Lucius appréciait Severus, ce n'était pas le problème…

Lucius s'arrêta. Il n'osait plus respirer, il avait entendu un craquement en haut des escaliers. Il faisait nuit noir et il savait que s'il ne pouvait pas voir qui se tenait en haut des marches, on ne pouvait pas le voir non plus. Cependant, Narcissa avait un sixième sens pour le retrouver quand elle voulait l'engueuler, et là, elle aurait déjà commencé à crier. L'adrénaline aidant son esprit alcoolisé à se concenter, il avança de quelques pas en sortant sa baguette et murmura un lumos devant l'escalier.

Un glapissement lui répondit. Il avait devant lui un enfant famélique. Il se demanda un instant si ce n'étais pas un inferi…

« Que fais-tu là ? »

.oOo.

Samaël n'entendait plus la petite voix. Elle était toujours bonne conseillère, et lui avait sauvé la mise plusieurs fois… Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonnée ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire alors, maintenant qu'on l'avait un peu soigné, qu'il avait bien mangé et qu'il était dans ce lit, il réfléchissait. C'était trop étrange comme situation, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Tous ces gens qui faisaient des choses _pour_ lui… et ils connaissaient ses parents. Petunia et Vernon Dursley lui avaient toujours rabaché qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et que ses parents étaient des monstres, alors pouquoi ici, alors qu'on savait qu'il était un monstre, il n'était pas traité comme tel ?

Samaël avait du mal à réfléchir sans sa petite voix et décida que partir était la meilleure solution. Tout ceci était trop beau pour être vrai. Il prit quelques vêtements dans l'armoire, se trouva un sac et y empaqueta aussi quelques objets de valeurs. Il n'en mit pas beaucoup pour qu'ils fassent pas de bruit dans son sac. Il sortit de sa chambre, bien décidé à lui la maison.

Seulement…. Ce n'était pas une maison. C'était plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait connu et il erra dans les couloirs à la recherche de son chemin. Il trouva finalement un escalier qui descendait… Il devait se rapprocher de la porte d'entrée. Il entendit un bruissement dans l'air et décida de continuer son chemin le plus furtivement possible, comme il l'avait appris dans la rue.

Une lumière l'aveugla et il s'immobilisa. Il ne voyait plus les marches devant lui et avait peur de tomber.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Ce n'était pas la voix de l'homme en noir… mais alors, qui ?

« Je… je…

-Tu as été receuilli par Narcissa ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac ? »

Samaël serra plus fort le sac contre lui, il était toujours aveuglé mais il pensait qu'il ne lui restait que quelques marches. Il s'élança pour fuir l'homme, mais celui-ci l'attrapa à la taille. Il lui faisait mal avec ses grandes mains puissantes. Samaël en frémit. Il le vit tirer sur le sac pour l'ouvrir et se figer en découvrant son contenu. Il était livide.

« Ma douce Narcissa t'acceuille et voilà ce que tu lui donne en retour ? »

Samaël était terrifié par les yeux de l'homme… Il reconnut à son haleine qu'il était ivre. Samaël avait appris à ses dépends ce que pouvait être un homme ivre. Il vit sa main se lever… Il connaissait déjà la suite.

.oOo.

Severus était installé sur son lit, le dossier médical d'Harry éparpillé autour de lui, et il découvrait avec horreur un réçit dont il se serait bien passé. C'était désespérant. La plupart des soins qu'ils lui avaient donné aujourd'hui couvraient à peine les derniers sévices faits à l'enfant. Severus ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Le fils de Lily Potter errant dans les rues, battus et affamé. Ils parlaient de lésions internes, mais Severus ne voyait pas trop où les placer sur l'échelle de l'horreur. Il entendit soudainement une sorte de chahut étouffé devant du couloir. Lorsqu'il passa la porte ces murmurs s'étaient mués en voix.

Il arriva en haut des marches pour voir Lucius levant la main comme pour battre l'enfant.

« LUCIUS ! »

Samaël avait fermé les yeux, mais le coup n'arriva pas.

« Ah… Severus, c'est toi.

-Comment peux-tu oser vouloir lever la main sur cet enfant, Lucius, tu es un monstre ! Tu sais pourtant bien par quoi ils passent avant de venir ici ! »

Severus s'approcha d'eux. Il avait envie de calmer l'enfant, celui-ci avait baissé la tête, apparemment aussi honteux que Lucius, mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

« As-tu au moins une bonne raison pour t'être laissé emporter ? Autre que ton abus d'alcool, bien sûr. »

Lucius était honteux. Il aurait sûrement à affronter Narcissa en plus… Il lui tendit le sac, résigné. Severus pouvait être absolument terrifiant quand on en venait à certains sujets, hors de question de s'en prendre à un moldu, un né-moldu ou un enfant devant lui. Severus lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir, mais Lucius était sûr qu'il en entendrait encore parler.

« Harry ? chuchota Severus. »

Le garçon frissonna.

« Est-ce que tu veux me suivre dans ta chambre ? On pourra parler plus tranquillement là-bas et tu pourras te remettre au lit. »

Severus observa le contenu du sac en remontant les escaliers. Évidemment… à quoi s'attendait-il ? Pourtant, Severus n'était pas le moins déçu par le comportement du gamin. D'après ce qu'il venait de lire, ce n'était là que la réponse logique d'un enfant confronté à une société abusive qui l'avait délaissé depuis longtemps et qui, elle, décevait Severus.

Il vit le gamin s'asseoir sur le lit et le regarder craintivement.

« Harry… »

L'enfant sursauta et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal et je ne te disputerais pas pour ce que tu as fait ce soir. Je voudrais juste te demander où tu allais. »

Il y eut un long silence, mais Severus abusa un peu de son regard noir pour faire parler l'endant.

« Je ne sais pas… mumura faiblement Harry.

\- Et que comptais-tu faire de ces objets ? Les revendre ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête. Severus soupira.

« Je vais te poser une dernière question après quoi je partirais. Suivant ce que tu répondras je fermerai cette porte à clé, ou non. Si je la ferme, ce ne sera pas pour te retenir prisonnier, seulement parce que je n'aurais pas confiance en toi. Si tu es capable de faire en sorte que je te fasse confiance, alors, peut-être que je laisserai cette porte ouverte. C'est parce que Narcissa et Lucius me font confiance que je vis ici, c'est par que des gens font confiance à Narcissa qu'elle peut receuillir les enfants comme toi et c'est parce que Lucius me fait confiance et me respecte qu'il a arrêté sa main toute à l'heure. La confiance et le respect sont deux choses très importantes. Tu comprends ? »

Le garçon hésita avant de hocher la tête.

« Très bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un enfant comme toi est receuilli ici, tu le sais. Mais jamais Narcissa, ni Lucius, n'ont perdu leur patience. Si ces enfants ne sont plus là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que Narcissa leur a trouvé, à tous, une famille. Ici, personne ne te frapperas, du moins pas sans que tu l'aie mérité. Ici, tu pourras manger à ta faim… »

Severus vit les yeux de l'enfant briller d'espoir avant qu'il ne baisse vivement la tête.

« On en reparlera demain, quand tu auras dormi et que nous seront tous plus calmes. En attendant, dis-moi pourquoi tu voulais partir. »

Harry releva très lentement la tête, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il allait recommencer, mais il lui semblait qu'une désagréable sensation montait sur son visage… Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Il fixa le grand homme en noir et comprit.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues… Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que l'enfant n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les contacts physiques. Il s'approcha lentement, mais l'enfant ne bougea pas. Il fit mine d'approcher sa main de son visage, et il ne recula pas. Severus ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais… C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pourrait pas rester silencieux et immobile pendant que ces deux grands yeux verts pleureraient. Il sentait une force l'attirer vers cet enfant, et il le serra doucement dans ces bras. Peut-être que cette force n'était que les restes de l'affection qu'il gardait encore aujourd'hui pour Lily…

.oOo.

« Tu es rentré tard hier, mon chéri ? demanda Narcissa entre les gauffres et la marmelade. »

Ils étaient tous les deux réunis dans le salon pour petit déjeuner. Pour une fois il n'y avait personne d'autres. Les elfes venaient de les laisser tranquille et Severus avait expliqué qu'il préférait prendre son repas avec Samaël, quand celui-ci se réveillerait.

« Un peu, oui. J'avais une affaire à régler en ville, des histoires de gros sous, ça ne t'intéresse sûrement pas. Bref, j'ai recroisé un vieil ami et on a trâiné un peu trop longtemps au pub, et après ça, je n'étais plus vraiment en état de transplanné… »

Lucius avait opté pour le demi-mensonge. Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était ni tout à fait vrai, ni tout à fait faux, mais il savait que Narcissa ne pousserait pas son petit interrogatoire plus loin.

Il avait trop honte pour lui avouer qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance parfois étouffante au manoir. Il pouvait sentir les secrets et les mensonges l'étouffer dans l'air qu'il respirait et avait voulu se changer les idées. Se vider proprement la tête. Il avait traîné dans les recoins de l'allée des embrumes à la recherche d'une compagnie… plaisante. Au dernier moment, cependant, il s'était ravissé. Ce n'était ni sa place, ni son rang. Il était donc retourné au pub pour se bourrer proprement. Autant dire que c'était parfaitement la place d'un _Lord_ et qu'il ne crevait _pas du tout_ de honte à présent.

Sa petite altercation avec Severus la nuit dernière lui avait tout de même permis de prendre conscience d'une chose : il ne recommencerait pas de si tôt ! Et pour ce faire, Lucius sentait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de reprendre sa place dans cette famille et d'éclaircir tous ces mystères qui l'entourait.

« Nous avons recueuilli un nouvel enfant hier. Tu es parti trop tôt et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le présenter. Il s'appelle Samaël, mais il semble encore un peu… instable. Je suis contente que Draco soit resté chez ta tante quelques jours de plus ! »

Elle essaya de paraître enjouée et… légère ? Mais Lucius n'était pas dupe. Il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas sincère et qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose

.oOo.

Après avoir croisé Narcissa pour lui expliquer la situation, Severus s'était dirigé vers la chambre où l'enfant dormait encore. Il s'était silencieusement approché du lit et réfléchissait à la manière la plus douce de le réveiller. Cependant, Severus aurait eu beau y passer une heure à philosopher sur la question, le résultat aurait été le même. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour secouer l'épaule de l'enfant, celui-ci se réveilla en un sursaut, et une décharge de magie brute envoya voler Severus, qui attérir sur le cul à un bon mètre de distance.

Il se releva douloureusement pour voir le garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même et l'implorant de le pardonner dans une séries de murmures frénétiques relativement incompréhensibles.

Severus poussa la porte de la salle à manger où étaient encore réunis Narcissa et Lucius. Il poussa doucement Harry pour lui faire signe d'entrer dans la pièce et de venir s'asseoir à la table.

« Bonjour Samaël, je suis Lucius Malfoy. »

Lucius tenta d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Narcissa. Il pria Merlin pour que l'enfant… ne fasse pas tout capoter, et celui-ci sembla l'entendre car Samaël se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Bonjour.

\- Alors comme ça… il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de toi ? »

L'enfant sembla hésiter pendant un moment avant de remuer sa tête de gauche à droite.

« J'accepte donc que tu sois évelé au sein du manoir et, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Narcissa prépareras des papiers d'adoptions. »

Harry était bouche bée.

« Cependant, je pose une condition, et elle ne sera pas négociable. Tu seras élevé comme mon fils. »

.oOo.

Après le petit déjeuner, Severus retourna avec une joie immense à ses potions, il les avait délaissées depuis trop longtemps déjà, et le jeune Potter en aurait sûrement besoin. Lucius partit s'occuper de l'administratif, après avoir donner un lit à l'enfant, il fallait lui donner un toit « légal ». Lui et Narcissa adopteraient l'enfant. En plus, ça lui ferait sûrement un bon coup de pub, le froid et dangeureux Lord Malfoy adoptant un enfant né-moldu, au passé sombre. Narcissa s'occupa d'Harry, lui donnant des soins, lui posant quelques questions et répondant principalement aux siennes. Elle lui expliqua quelques choses sur le manoir et ses habitants, et bientôt vint le repas du midi.

Harry était très destabilisé par cette vie au manoir. Pourquoi ces gens ne se rendaient-ils pas compte qu'il était une monstre ? Qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre ainsi… En soi, il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, il pouvait manger comme il voulait… Même s'il y avait ce qu'il considérait comme une débauche de nourriture sur la table, à chaque fois, il n'osait pas manger beaucoup.

Il n'y avait que Narcissa et Severus de présents au repas avec lui, et il comprit que Severus resterait seul avec lui pour le reste de l'après midi. Samaël apréhendait un peu de quitter la douceur dont l'enveloppait sans cesse Narcissa, mais il appréciait toujours plus de passer du temps avec Severus, que d'en passer avec Lucius ! Il n'avait pas oublié sa rencontre de la veille…

.oOo.

« J'ai bien vu ta réaction quand j'ai parlé de ton père hier, Harry.

\- Ne m'appelez pas Harry, s'il vous plait. Je suis Samaël.

\- C'est pourtant là ton nom… Celui que t'ont donné tes parents. »

Samaël aurait bien aimé lui répondre qu'il avait passé plus de temps avec la petite voix qu'avec ses parents, mais ça ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Il ne devait pas parler de la voix...

« C'est ce que vous arrêtez pas de répéter. »

Il regarda le tapis. Ils étaient dans le salon, Severus était assis sur le canapé, mais Samaël ne savait pas où se mettre.

« Viens t'assoir à côté de moi. On ne t'as jamais parlé de tes parents ?

\- Si, bien sûr. »

L'homme ne semblait pas se contenter de cette simple réponse.

« Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, c'était idiot de leur part car à cause de leur étourderie, mon oncle et ma tante ont dû prendre soin d'un monstre comme moi. Et ils sont morts par ma faute, eux aussi. »

Severus contempla Harry. Il se rappelait de cette terrible nuit pendant laquelle Lily et James Potter avaient perdu la vie. Il se rappelait aussi de l'« accident » qui avait coûté la vie des Dursley. Son expression se fit sombre pendant un moment, Samaël pensa qu'il était furieux contre lui.

« Tu penses qu'ils auraient pu te mentir ? demanda Severus. »

Harry réfléchit un moment. Ce n'était pas si simple sans la petite voix. Pourquoi n'était-elle plus là ? Il s'inquiétait…

« Oui… ils auraient pu.

\- Bien, parce que je sais comment ton père et ta mère sont morts. J'étais là, peu après l'accident. Je… Nous avons été à l'école ensemble. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ton père, mais je le respectais. C'était un homme bien plus courageux que moi. Et ta mère était magnifique. Elle avait des cheveux roux et des yeux verts, comme les tiens… Ceux de ton père étaient toujours en bataille et je crois que tu as hérité de ça. »

Severus tenta de rire, mais ça tentative lui semblait minable.

« Il y a quelques années, j'aurais volontiers traité ton père d'incapable, de bon à rien… de monstre. Mais quand nous avons quittés l'école, il y avait la guerre. Ton père et ta mère se sont battus, bravement, jusqu'à être en danger. Alors il se sont cachés avec toi, pour que tu sois en sécurité et que tu puisses vivre et grandir avec eux. J'ai bien vu ta réaction, quand on t'appelles par ton nom, celui qu'ils t'ont donné, tu as peur. Pendant cette guerre, on avait tous peur d'un nom. Celui d'un homme terrifiant, et c'est lui qui a tué tes parents. Cette nuit-là… ils ont donnés leur vie pour la tienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, mais quand je suis arrivée dans leur maison… Il n'y avait plus que toi. Tu pleurais… »

Severus s'interrompit. L'enfant s'accusait déjà du décès de ses parents, et sa famille Moldue… Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment pour lui annoncer qu'il avait tué le plus grand Mage noir du siècle alors qu'il portait encore des couches…

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé depuis ce moment, depuis que je t'ai vu pleurer dans cette maison en ruine. Et ni moi, ni Narcissa, ni Lucius, ni leur fils, Darco, ne te poseront jamais de question là-dessus. Si un jour tu veux en parler, ce sera à toi de faire le choix. Ce n'est pas ton passé qui nous intéressae, bien au contraire, c'est toi. Juste toi. Je m'inquiète pour toi et je voudrais savoir, bien sûr, mais ce que je veux avant tout c'est que plus jamais ça ne se produise. Plus jamais tu ne seras considéré comme un monstre, parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Tu es un enfant, normal, comme tous les autres enfants, et il y a certaines choses que tu mérites de connaître. »

Harry le regardait, sans parler. Une enfance normale ? Oui, bien sûr, il en rêvait. Et pourtant il n'était pas tout à fait capable d'avoir une idée précise de ce qu'était une enfance normale. Vivre comme Dudley ? Il grimaça à cette idée. On ne lui avait encore jamais permis d'espérer pour une bonne raison, et il n'ignorait pas que tout avait un prix.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur. Si vous voulez je pourrais travailler ici. Quand mon oncle et ma tante m'ont recueillis, je m'occupais de nettoyer, faire le ménage, m'occuper du linge… »

Severus se noya dans sa propre exaspération. On lui offre une enfance normale, il propose d'être un elfe de maison.

« Non, Harry, ça ne sera pas la peine de faire tout ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que font les enfant normaux. »

 _Oh. Oui, Dudley ne faisait pas ça._ Harry réfléchit. Il fallait pourtant bien qu'il trouve un moyen de payer ses dettes.

« Je pourrais peut-être trouver un moyen de vous… remercier ? »

Severus resta dubitatif. Qu'entendait le gamin par là ? Harry s'approcha de lui et fit glisser sa main sur le torse de l'homme jusqu'à son entrejambe. Severus bondit du canapé et repoussa violemment l'enfant. Son visage était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée alors qu'il regardait l'enfant avec effarement. C'était donc ça… les moldus avaient contraints ce gosse à faire le tapin ? La seule idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Severus pensa que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas tout à fait tort, quand il parlait de la pureté du sang, et la rage le consumma pendant un instant.

Quand Severus émergea de ses sombres pensées, il remarqua que l'enfant était prostré sur le canapé. Il avait peur… de lui. Il venait juste de le rejeter et d'entrer dans une rage folle alors même que l'enfant se considérait comme un monstre, après tout. Severus se calma tout en se promettant de faire payer cher à ces moldus. Il s'approcha doucement de Harry, et le serra dans ses bras.

« Harry, il faut que je t'explique quelque chose. Voila, il y a certaines choses qui se font et d'autres qui ne se font pas. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis en colère contre ceux qui t'ont contraints à faire ces choses. Ce sont eux qui sont des monstres et qui me dégoutent, d'accord ? Pas toi. Bref, il faudra sans doute que tu en parles avec Narcissa, mais nous allons faire en sorte que ces gens soient punis. Tu comprends ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que tu as des questions, Harry ?

\- Oui… enfin. Où est passée la petite voix dans ma tête ? »

.oOo.

Cette longue journée approchait de la fin. Severus était épuisé, étendu lâchement dans le fauteil du salon. Il avait un verre de Whisky à la main que venait de lui verser Lucius, lui-même assis dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

« Tu sais Severus, il y a quelque chose d'étrange autour de ce gamin. Ne me prends pas pour plus cracmol que je ne le suis. »

Severus déglutit. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette discussion.

« Je sais très bien quels secrets vous me cachez, toi et Narcissa. Pour l'enfant, je vous fait confiance. Vous devez sans doute avoir vos raisons, et ça me va. Pour l'instant. Et pour le reste… Ne pense pas que j'ignore ce qui se passe entre vous. Je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte du manoir pour autant, et je ne peux pas dire que j'accepte la situation. Mais Narcissa et moi ne nous sommes mariées que pour des questions de pureté du sang, de familles et de gallions. C'est une femme forte et autonome et je la respecte autant que toi. Nous avons tous les deux une dette envers elle… et ce gamin aussi maintenant. »

Lucius semblait totalement abattu alors que Severus restait silencieux.

« Je tiens à notre amitié et à cette vie plus que tout au monde. »

Le Lord se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle pour laisser Severus seul avec ses pensées.

« Tu voudras bien, s'il te plaît, faire en sorte que tout ne s'écroule pas ? Pour moi et… pour nous ? »

Et la porte se referma doucement derrière lui.

* * *

Et oui ! Nous sommes de retour !

Il se trouve que ce projet est assez compliqué comme les chapitres sont faits par une personne différente à chaque fois, et se coordonner n'est pas si simple !

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, le suivant est déjà prêt !

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : J'aurai mon indépendance

Résumé : Lorsque Harry avait 8 huit ans, la maison des Dursley fut attaqué par des Mangemorts malgré la prétendue protection de sang. Sa seule famille fut donc torturée, tuée alors que Harry se trouvait sous les lattes du salon, enfermé quelques heures avant par son cousin, en train de pleurer. Cependant, la magie du survivant se manifesta... DRARRY

Personnages principaux : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Relation(s) : Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy (Family) ; Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (Romance)

Nombre de chapitres espérés : 20

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 6

Bêta : Je ne sais pas vraiment qui a corrigé ce chapitre, mais je sais que plusieurs personnes ont passé du temps dessus et je les remercie ! (D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester !)

Adressé aux lecteurs : Alors, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui sera une longue fanfiction. Seulement, cela ne sera pas une fanfiction banale. L'histoire est issue du topic **Un chapitre par personne** (forum : La gazette des bonbons aux citrons) où plusieurs personnes se sont proposées pour écrire une fanfiction. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à passer si vous êtes intéressé. Ce cinquième chapitre a été écrit par **Lili76** (n'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil !).

Note : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 6 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 7 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

* * *

 **J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 6**

* * *

Lucius avait tenu parole, alors même qu'il ne savait pas qui était réellement l'enfant. Il savait que Narcissa lui apporterait toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin au moment de compléter les formulaires.

Il savait que de toutes façons, les choses ne seraient pas définitives tant que Draco n'aurait pas rencontré son nouveau frère éventuel. Son héritier était la plupart du temps indifférent envers les gamins écorchés qui passaient chez eux, parce qu'il savait que jamais ils ne restaient.

Cette fois, pourtant, la vie de son fils allait être bouleversée, et il attendait de voir sa réaction au dîner du soir.

.oOo.

Draco Malefoy était un petit garçon de neuf ans particulièrement gâté. Il était un Malfoy après tout. Et juste son nom, sa naissance, lui donnait accès à des privilèges.

Il venait de passer quelques jours chez sa tante Bellatrix et il était heureux de rentrer chez lui. Bellatrix était… folle. Elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal, parce qu'il était de son sang, mais elle était effrayante et le jeune garçon ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

Mais son père lui disait qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre d'elle.

Il savait que pendant son absence, sa mère avait probablement recueilli un autre de ces pauvres gamins que les moldus maltraitaient. C'était la le signe selon lui que les moldus méritaient d'être tués comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres le faisait, même s'il ne s'agissait que de misérables Sang-de-Bourbe.

Draco se contentait de les ignorer, parce qu'ils ne restaient jamais. Sa mère leur offrait des soins et de l'affection, avant de les envoyer dans une famille qui prendrait soin d'eux.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Manoir, sa mère était là comme à son habitude pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire un bref instant avant de la repousser, prétextant qu'il était trop grand pour ce genre de choses.  
Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait pas, mais les câlins de sa mère était des moments qu'il adorait.

Au lieu de l'envoyer dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer, sa mère lui sourit doucement.

\- Draco, avec ton père nous aimerions te parler un moment.

Il grimaça avant de hocher la tête

Dans le bureau de son père, Draco regardait tour à tour ses parents, les bras croisés, et le visage sombre. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son père lui avait annoncé d'un ton calme qu'un des petits miséreux de sa mère allait devenir son frère adoptif. Et Draco avait immédiatement décidé de le détester.  
Ce gamin n'était qu'un voleur. Voleur de parents, voleur d'affection, voleur d'attention.

Sa mère soupira.

\- Draco, mon chéri. Essaies de comprendre… C'est un petit garçon de ton âge qui a été horriblement maltraité. Torturé. Et il n'a personne.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Les autres non plus n'avaient personne ! C'est toujours la même chose !

Lucius grogna, agacé.

\- Ça suffit, fils. C'est moi qui ai proposé l'adoption de Samaël. Il sera considéré comme mon second fils, et tu verras qu'il y a des avantages à avoir un frère. Si jamais je te surprenais à … l'ennuyer, les conséquences seraient désagréables pour toi.

Drago haussa les épaules et détourna la tête, autant par défi que pour masquer les larmes qui mouillaient ses yeux.

.oOo.

Pendant que les Malfoy accueillaient Draco, Severus était resté avec Harry. Le garçon était installé dans un coin de la pièce, replié sur lui même, l'observant alors qu'il préparait ses potions.

Voyant son intérêt, Severus esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Bientôt tu apprendras toi aussi à faire des potions.

L'homme jubila intérieurement en voyant la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux du gamin.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Harry. Tu es un sorcier. Comme tes parents l'étaient.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête.

\- Et mon oncle et ma tante ?

\- Eux ils étaient de stupides moldus. C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont traité aussi mal. Tu sais, si… Si j'avais su, si Narcissa avait su, nous serions venus à ton secours. Même Lucius n'aurait jamais pu laisser un enfant innocent être traité comme ça !

\- Mais… je suis un monstre.

Severus serra les dents pour ne pas exploser de rage. A chaque fois que le pauvre gamin se traitait de monstre, il avait envie de remonter le temps pour torturer encore et encore sa famille de moldus.

En quelques jours, Harry s'était légèrement détendu, et il devenait moins sauvage. Il était encore craintif, ne supportait ni les éclats de voix ni les gestes brusques. Et il avait parfois des réactions insolites, comme lorsqu'il s'était jeté au cou de Lucius lorsque ce dernier lui avait tendu un livre de lecture pour vérifier ses connaissances.

L'aristocrate s'était figé et une lueur de surprise était passée sur ses traits habituellement impassibles.

Puis sans un mot, il avait répondu à l'étreinte du garçon et l'avait emmené en sa compagnie dans son bureau.

Narcissa s'était figée, stupéfaite, avant de regarder Severus les yeux ronds. Puis elle avait esquissé un léger sourire satisfait et était partie vaquer à ses occupations.

Calmement, Severus lança un rapide sort de stase sur son chaudron pour s'installer aux côtés du gamin, à même le sol.  
\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, Harry.

\- Pourquoi vous m'appelez Harry ? Je suis Samaël. Et tout le monde le disait que j'étais un monstre.

\- Tu es Harry Potter. C'est ton nom, c'est ainsi que tes parents ont décidé que tu allais t'appeler. Ils étaient des héros, tu sais. Tu es un jeune sorcier. Et tu seras très puissant. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

Voyant que le garçon gardait un silence buté, Severus soupira.

\- Penses-tu que Narcissa soit un monstre ? Ou moi ?

Harry, horrifié secoua la tête violemment.

\- Nous sommes pareils, Harry. Des sorciers. Des sorciers que les moldus stupides comme ton oncle et ta tante ne comprennent pas.

Voyant avec satisfaction que le garçon se mordait la lèvre, indécis, Severus se releva pour retourner s'occuper de sa potion. Il lui avait laissé de quoi réfléchir, et avec un peu de chance le garçon finirait par comprendre qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Loin de là… Après tout, il était le héros du monde sorcier.

.oOo.

Quand Severus descendit un peu plus tard dans le salon accompagné de Harry, les trois Malfoy étaient déjà installés.

En voyant le jeune homme blond qui était la copie conforme de ses parents, Harry se figea aussitôt.

Il avait l'impression d'être un intrus dans cette famille si blonde, à la peau si blanche.

Le garçon prit le temps d'observer le fils des Malefoy, et sentit la peur contracter ses entrailles. Le blondinet avait un air renfrogné indiquant qu'il ne voulait pas se trouver là, et l'espace d'un instant, Harry eut l'impression de voir son cousin. Il s'attendait presque à le voir se lever pour le frapper, sous les applaudissements de ses parents.

Mais Narcissa lui sourit doucement, et l'impression s'estompa. Lucius dut voir la peur dans les yeux de Harry car il fronça les sourcils et donna un léger coup de coude à son fils.

La main de Severus se posa sur l'épaule du garçon, et au lieu de le faire sursauter, il se sentit rassuré. En sécurité.

.oOo.

Drago était furieux. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'à cause des lubies de sa mère, il allait devoir partager ses parents et sa maison. Il allait devoir supporter un étranger dans sa vie.

Quand son parrain arriva accompagné du parasite qui gâchait son retour de vacances, Draco grimaça.

Ce fichu môme était maigre à faire peur et petit. Pourtant, il avait le même âge que lui. Il nota la peau mate, les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs en bataille. Il nota ses anciens vêtements, qui flottaient sur le corps décharné.

Lorsque son père lui donna un coup de coude, Draco sursauta.

Il avait pensé détester immédiatement le gamin mais perdu dans sa contemplation, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le rejeter comme il en avait eu l'occasion. Il avait vu passer bien des enfants martyrisés dans cette maison, mais aucun n'avait eu ce désespoir au fond des yeux. Aucun n'avait semblé aussi… détruit.

Il plongea ses yeux gris dans les yeux verts du garçon, et ils restèrent immobiles un long moment. Puis un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Draco et Harry se détendit imperceptiblement.

Severus le poussa doucement en avant.

\- Vas-y Harry. Tout va bien.

Lucius réagit aussitôt.

\- Harry ?

Puis, il observa le garçon et blêmit. Il se leva brusquement et désigna Severus et Narcissa.

\- Vous deux! Dans mon bureau !

Narcissa soupira en levant les yeux au ciel… Apparemment l'heure de vérité était arrivée. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco en lui souriant et serra Harry dans ses bras.

\- Je peux vous laisser seuls un moment les garçons ?

Elle remarqua aussitôt la lueur de panique dans les yeux de Harry, et elle lança un regard d'avertissement à son fils. Draco soupira.

\- Nous allons faire connaissance.

Narcissa sourit et souffla à Harry de ne pas s'inquiéter avant de suivre Lucius et Severus.

.oOo.

Une fois seuls, Draco soupira.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger. Ni te faire le moindre mal.

Harry hocha la tête, n'osant plus regarder le garçon blond qui devait devenir son frère.

Draco aimait à penser qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi inflexible que son père. Il avait voulu détester le garçon, le pousser à partir de chez lui.  
Mais apparemment il tenait plus de sa mère que de son père. Dès qu'il vit le garçon effarouché, il oublia tous ses plans destinés à le faire fuir.

Et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Samaël ou Harry comme l'avait appelé son parrain avait peur de lui, il se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise.

Le blondinet se leva et tendit la main vers le brun.

\- Je suis Draco. D'après ce que j'ai compris, nous allons… vivre ensemble.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, mais finit par saisir la main de Draco. Après une légère hésitation, il sourit légèrement.

\- Ça te dirait de venir voir ma chambre ? Je suis sûr que comme tu étais chez les moldus tu n'as jamais vu de balai, n'est-ce-pas ? Petit et léger comme tu es, tu devrais pouvoir faire des merveilles pendant un match de Quiddich !

Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné, toute son appréhension oubliée. Drago l'entraîna à sa suite, sans lui lâcher la main, parlant sans arrêt et ne semblant pas attendre de réponse. Et ce babillage constant permit à Harry de se sentir plus à l'aide, plus détendu. Il entra sans craintes dans la chambre de Drago et ne sursauta pas quand le blondinet ferma la porte.

Deux heures plus tard, une Narcissa affolée les trouverait tous les deux, collés l'un à l'autre, plongés dans un livre de Quiddich. Son fils lèverait des yeux étonnés vers elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle semblait si inquiète, tandis que Harry lui montrerait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée un visage souriant et détendu.

Le soir même, les papiers d'adoption seraient signés.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

Et oui ! Nous sommes de retour !

Il se trouve que ce projet est assez compliqué comme les chapitres sont faits par une personne différente à chaque fois, et se coordonner n'est pas si simple !

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, le suivant est déjà prêt !

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : J'aurai mon indépendance

Résumé : Lorsque Harry avait 8 huit ans, la maison des Dursley fut attaqué par des Mangemorts malgré la prétendue protection de sang. Sa seule famille fut donc torturée, tuée alors que Harry se trouvait sous les lattes du salon, enfermé quelques heures avant par son cousin, en train de pleurer. Cependant, la magie du survivant se manifesta... DRARRY

Personnages principaux : Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Relation(s) : Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lucius Malfoy (Family) ; Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (Romance)

Nombre de chapitres espérés : 20, voir plus

Nombre de chapitres écrits et corrigés : 7

Bêta : Je ne sais pas vraiment qui a corrigé ce chapitre, mais je sais que plusieurs personnes ont passé du temps dessus et je les remercie ! (D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester !)

Adressé aux lecteurs : Alors, je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui sera une longue fanfiction. Seulement, cela ne sera pas une fanfiction banale. L'histoire est issue du topic **Un chapitre par personne** (forum : La gazette des bonbons aux citrons) où plusieurs personnes se sont proposées pour écrire une fanfiction. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à passer si vous êtes intéressé. Ce cinquième chapitre a été écrit par **Tigroou** (n'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil !).

Note : À partir de maintenant et pour rassurer mes lecteurs, je vais poster mes avancées pour que vous sachiez où j'en suis dans toutes mes fanfictions !

 _\- La vengeance des Malfoy, chapitre 6 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Il ne faut pas mentir, chapitre 2 : En cours (2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Les 100 façons de dire "Je t'aime", chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- Le coup du Destin, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Social Work, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

 _\- J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 8 : Pas commencé_

 _\- La prise en charge, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

 _\- Certe Vivere, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Echec et Mat, chapitre 1 : En cours (1000-2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une mission pour l'éternité, chapitre 2 : En scénario_

 _\- Retour à la réalité, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 mots environ)_

 _\- La Douleur, ensemble, chapitre 2 : En cours (1000 - 2000 mots environ)_

 _\- Une situation inattendue, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Être un bon fils, chapitre 2 : Pas commencé_

 _\- Pour oublier, chapitre 3 : Pas commencé_

* * *

 **J'aurai mon indépendance, chapitre 7**

* * *

Si il y avait un point que les Malfoy avaient négligé, cependant, c'était bien la santé mentale de leur nouveau protégé. La psychologie — mais était-ce une surprise, à cette époque et dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient ? — était quelque chose de relativement peu pris en compte, et lorsque Narcissa surprit plusieurs fois son fils adoptif en proie aux cauchemars, elle ne fit pas tout de suite le lien avec son passé obscur dont elle ignorait tout.

Lucius lui avait fait part de ses pensées, bien sûr, le soir où les papiers d'adoption avaient été signés. Assis dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, les jambes élégamment croisées et les mains jointes, son mari lui avait confié sombrement :

« Narcissa, ma chère, j'ai toutes les raisons de penser que nous avons adopté un plus grand sorcier que ce que nous pensions au premier abord. »

Narcissa, en train de parcourir les immenses bibliothèques dans l'obscurité presque clichée de la pièce, avait interrompu ses recherches.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Harry Potter est peut-être sous notre toit. »

À ses mots, la femme s'était brusquement retournée, non pas sous le coup de la colère mais une soudaine peur viscérale qui lui avait crevé l'estomac. Elle pensait à sa soeur Bellatrix, et la façon dont la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait définitivement faite basculer du côté de la folie. Bella, si elle était une femme intelligente, avait toujours été quelque peu instable psychologiquement ; avec la mort de son maître, la sorcière était désormais un être humain conduit uniquement par des pulsions imprévisibles. Si Narcissa ne la craignait pas en elle-même, car sa soeur n'oserait jamais lui faire du mal, elle redoutait cependant les actions de Bellatrix. Et si cette dernière, en arrivant un jour dans le manoir, voyait Draco et leur nouvel arrivant, leur petit Samaël, alors...

Narcissa frissonna. Rien ne pourrait les protéger de la furie de la sorcière. Elle était adroite en duel, beaucoup plus qu'eux deux ; il suffirait d'un instant pour tout faire basculer.

En face d'elle, Lucius en était visiblement parvenu aux mêmes conclusions, puisqu'il reprit d'une voix presque inaudible par-dessus les craquements du feu :

« Il est enregistré sous notre nom, celui des Malfoy, et Samaël est un prénom qui lui sied. Cependant, si son adoption venait à s'ébruiter...

\- Nous ne pouvons le garder caché éternellement.

\- Éternellement, non, agréa Lucius, et jamais nous ne l'enfermerons dans une cave en tentant de masquer son existence. Mais si son introduction dans notre monde pouvait se faire lentement... Laisser passer le temps, peut-être jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Poudlard... »

Ce serait l'idéal, bien entendu. Poudlard était après tout l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde. Mais Narcissa était réaliste : cette issue, aussi idéale soit-elle, n'avait que peu de chance d'aboutir.

Néanmoins, elle hocha la tête, un feu déterminé brûlant dans ses paupières.

« Nous ferons au mieux. »

Tout ça, cependant, pour revenir à un certain point : le passé trouble du garçon qu'ils avaient pris sous leur garde. Si Samaël s'avérait être Harry Potter, alors ils avaient déjà quelques pistes : il avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres à un an, perdant dans un même temps père et mère. Puis le monde des sorciers avait plus ou moins perdu sa trace. Ils étaient tous vaguement au courant que le Survivant avait été adopté par une famille de Moldus ; quiconque suivant les actualités aurait su que cette même famille avait été sauvagement tuée.

Or, les Malfoy ne suivaient pas les actualités, ou tout du moins pas celles moldues, et la Gazette du Sorcier avait d'autres chats à fouetter et d'autres articles à publier que la mort d'une famille de Moldus. Alors les Malfoy nageaient dans le flou.

Ce fut Draco, cependant, qui les mit sur la bonne voie ; lorsque, au petit-déjeuner, il descendit avant son nouveau frère et déclara avec toute l'innocence d'un enfant :

« Il appelle des gens dans son sommeil. »

Narcissa ne savait pas qui Samaël appelait dans son sommeil ; si il s'agissait de ses parents (mais sans aucun doute il avait été trop jeune pour se souvenir d'eux ?) ou bien des personnes qu'il avait connu plus tard et qui, sans doute, lui avaient fait du mal ou bien l'avaient traumatisés...

Lucius, après une deuxième semaine où leur fils adoptif se réveilla la nuit baignant de sueur, déclara finalement avec un ton de finalité :

« Nous devons trouver une solution. »

Narcissa s'était donc attelée à la tâche. Son mari souhaitait qu'ils gardent profil bas ; la visite au psychomage était donc exclue, d'autant plus que la blonde était quelque peu sceptique quant aux méthodes qu'ils employaient. Si elle se rendait chez l'un d'eux, un petit garçon brun accroché à sa main, elle était certaine que la nouvelle ferait vite le tour de leur entourage, puis le bouche à oreille comblerait le reste et bientôt, le monde se presserait à leur grille pour admirer le dernier venu de la famille Malfoy. Non, le psychomage n'était pas une solution. Alors elle sortit, un après-midi, sa baguette, et se posa dans la grande bibliothèque. Un point que l'on oubliait souvent chez Narcissa, mais le Choixpeau avait quelque peu hésité lors de sa Répartition. Il avait finalement trouvé en elle plus de qualités digne de la grande maison des Serpentard, mais la soif d'apprendre de la femme avait quelques fois égalée celle des Serdaigle. Quand bien même elle n'adhérait pas à tout ce qu'elle lisait, il était toujours bon de connaître plusieurs points de vue ; et, au fil des années, Narcissa avait acquéri une grande quantité de livres en tout genre, aujourd'hui réunis dans ces étagères massives atteignant le plafond et pleines à craquer.

En un coup de baguette et un sortilège informulé, et Narcissa avait fait venir à elle tous les livres traitant de la psychologie humaine. Se tassant dans le fauteuil, elle entreprit alors de tous les lire, un par un. Elle en avait pour une vingtaine d'ouvrages, dont certains pouvaient sans nul doute assommer quelqu'un si elle donnait un coup assez fort avec. Les plus pertinents, nota-t-elle avec un «tss» irrité, étaient souvent écrits par des moldus. C'était également les plus épais, aussi les réserva-t-elle pour la fin.

Bien évidemment, tout aussi déterminée soit-elle, la sorcière ne pouvait pas lire plus de dix milles pages d'informations en une journée. Chaque soir, elle faisait attention à ranger tous les livres ; le lendemain, elle se replongeait dedans, et se surprenait parfois à manquer son repas tant elle était absorbée par sa lecture. Au bout du compte, une solution s'offrit à elle ; et quand bien même elle grimaçait d'avance face au futur bazar qui prendrait possession du manoir Malfoy, elle s'arma d'un livre et alla voir ses fils. Ils étaient, comme d'habitude, en train de jouer avec des balais miniatures. La femme admira cette vue avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres avant de faire un pas dans la chambre.

« Samaël, appela-t-elle, viens ici s'il te plaît. »

Le petit garçon leva vers elle des yeux verts apeurés ; leur intensité en était telle qu'elle en eut momentanément le souffle coupé. Une fois que l'on _savait_ , ou tout du moins qu'on en avait la suspicion, on pouvait reconnaître dans son visage, dans ses cheveux, dans ses yeux, les traits de ses parents décédés.

Mais le garçon trottait déjà vers elle, Draco sur ses pas, alors elle poussa ces pensées dans son esprit et s'agenouilla en face des deux enfants.

« Samaël, voudrais-tu d'un animal ? »

Les yeux verts de son fils s'illuminèrent après quelques secondes confuses. Il hocha la tête, apparemment ravi que cette question lui soit posée.

« Et toi, Draco ?

\- Quel genre d'animal ? Une chouette ? On a déjà un hibou, pourtant. »

Narcissa dut se retenir de rouler des yeux, tendrement exaspérée. Son fils, tellement pratique, pensait d'abord au côté utile des choses avant de s'intéresser à ce qu'elles pouvaient lui apporter plus personnellement. Un trait qu'il partageait avec son père mais qui était pourtant celui d'un adulte, pas d'un enfant. Il faudrait qu'elle essaye de le débarrasser de cette habitude, ou tout du moins de l'adoucir quelque peu.

« Non, pas une chouette. Je pensais à un animal que les sorciers n'ont pas beaucoup, mais qui est très utile... Un chien, par exemple.

\- Un _chien_ ? »

L'exclamation incrédule venait des deux garçons, quoique pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si Samaël semblait ne pas en revenir, Draco semblait scandalisé que sa mère suggère l'idée.

« Un chien est un animal de _moldu_ , cracha presque le petit blond. Les sorciers valent mieux que ça.

\- Pourtant, Draco, un chien est un compagnon idéal. Réfléchis, interrompit-elle lorsqu'elle vit que son fils était prêt à rétorquer. Un chien, si il est bien dressé, peut t'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. De plus, ils vivent longtemps et sont très fidèles. En cas de soucis, tu pourras toujours compter sur lui. Et combien de sorciers ont un tel animal ? Les chats sont snobs. Les chouettes partent tout le temps livrer du courrier, tu ne peux pas passer beaucoup de temps avec elles. Et as-tu envie de caresser un crapaud ? »

Elle sentait que le combat était presque guerrier ; ce fut le moment que choisit Samaël pour l'aider, quoique involontairement, puisqu'il se tourna vers son frère pour lui dire doucement :

« J'aime bien les chiens, moi, Draco. »

Narcissa put voir, dans les yeux de son fils, le combat faiblir puis s'éteindre lentement. Il hocha la tête dans un mouvement imperceptible, et elle s'empressa de leur présenter le livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Maintenant, les enfants, regardez ça... »

XxX

Le surlendemain, ils firent tous un arrêt dans un refuge de la RSPCA dans l'objectif de repartir avec un chien pour chacun des deux garçons. Narcissa avait réussi à obtenir un Portoloin pour les déposer non loin du refuge. Ils en avaient un autre, programmé pour dans quatre heures. Assez de temps, donc, pour choisir leur compagnon. Comme toutes les familles, les Malfoy disposaient d'une réserve de monnaie moldue, très souvent intouchée. Elle ne savait pas quelles étaient les démarches administratives de ce genre d'endroit et, tandis que ses fils se faisaient escorter par un des employés, elle expliqua sa situation à la jeune femme responsable du lieu. La moldue l'écouta attentivement, tandis qu'elle confiait que l'un de ses garçons avait quelques problèmes dus à son enfance difficile ; non, ils n'avaient jamais pris soin d'un chien avant, mais avaient de l'expérience avec d'autres animaux, des chouettes notamment (au vu du regard incrédule que l'employée lui lança, Narcissa se demanda si il aurait mieux valu de cacher cette information) ; oui, les garçons étaient responsables, peu turbulents, savaient prendre soin des animaux. La moldue hocha plusieurs fois la tête et alla rapporter ces mots à son collègue. Puis ils entreprirent de faire un tour dans le refuge, une fois pour découvrir tous les chiens, puis un autre où les garçons, collé l'un à l'autre, déambulaient parmi les bêtes, les regardant avec de grands yeux.

Trois heures plus tard et ils ressortaient avec deux chiens pour chacun. Draco avait jeté son dévolu sur un croisé Husky, né dans le refuge et qui atteignait les trois ans : Truman, de son nom, était un chien enjoué mais attentif autour des gens. Quant à Samaël, il avait longuement regardé une magnifique chienne berger allemand blanche avant d'oser l'approcher ; dès qu'il avait posé sa main sur sa truffe, cependant, Narcissa avait su que le choix était fait. Nancy était silencieuse mais se collait à son nouveau maître comme si sa vie en dépendait. En tout cas, à eux deux, les chiens dépassaient presque les jeunes garçons, et elle craignait presque qu'ils ne se noient dans leur fourrure.

Le soir, Lucius lui jeta un regard incrédule en voyant leur deux nouveaux protégés. Sans aucun doute n'avait-il jamais imaginé voir un jour deux chiens énormes débarquer dans leur manoir. Adopter Harry Potter n'aurait pas dû aller de pair avec adopter un énorme chien blanc poilu mais voilà, le destin en avait décidé ainsi. À l'heure du coucher, Narcissa autorisa les enfants à dormir avec leurs nouveaux compagnons, sous réserve qu'ils nettoient eux-mêmes leurs bêtises si il devait y avoir un accident. Les garçons hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, trop excitée de vivre cette nouvelle aventure.

Samaël n'eut qu'un cauchemar, cette nuit-là ; et quand Narcissa vint le voir, il s'était déjà rendormi, le poing serré dans la fourrure blanche de Nancy.

XxX

Loin de ses célébrations, Severus errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, avec néanmoins un but bien précis. Le directeur l'avait convoqué pour Merlin savait quelle raison, et quand bien même il admirait l'homme, le professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tendre par avance. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, il se sentit épié ; et pour cause, puisque sur lui s'étaient fixés les regards de tous les portraits des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard.

« Severus, l'accueillit Albus, je vous en prie prenez place. »

Le professeur s'exécuta avec des gestes mesurés.

« Vous souhaitiez me parler, Albus ?

\- Oui, effectivement. La famille Dursley, chez qui Harry Potter habitait, est morte, comme vous le savez.

\- C'est un fait qui est venu à mes oreilles, en effet. »

Il n'avait aucune sympathie pour les Dursley mais il arrivait déjà à voir où cette conversation allait finir.

« Harry Potter a disparu et j'ai pensé qu'il était mort. Maintenant, en l'absence de... corps, dirons-nous, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. »

Albus lui jeta un regard profond par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Vous souvenez vous de votre promesse, Severus ? », et il n'avait même pas besoin de demander de laquelle il s'agissait. Il hocha la tête, se prépara aux futures paroles :

« Il est temps de retrouver Harry Potter. », déclara le directeur de Poudlard en nouant ses mains.

Intérieurement, Severus jura.

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE

* * *

Et oui ! Nous sommes de retour !

Il se trouve que ce projet est assez compliqué comme les chapitres sont faits par une personne différente à chaque fois, et se coordonner n'est pas si simple !

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, le suivant n'est pas encore prêt !

A la prochaine !


	8. Message ou appel à l'aide

Bonjour !

(Désolée du faux espoir, mais ce n'est pas un chapitre)

Tout d'abord, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour tous les favoris, les follow et les review !

Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de les lire même en sachant que je publie de manière irrégulière !

(Surtout avec le BAC qui approche à grand pas !)

En tout cas, l'aventure ne s'arrête pas là ! Du moins, je n'espère pas !

Cependant, nous commençons à être à court d'auteur pour participer à la création et à la continuité de cette fanfiction !

Donc, si vous êtes intéressé (et quand plus de vouloir participier, vous voulez rejoindre une communauté soudée d'auteurs de fanfiction),

il vous suffit de copier ce lien dans votre moteur de recherche : h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEe

(En enlevant les points et les espaces)

Nous vous attendons avec grande impatience !

À toute suite !

Ange et ses compagnons de la Gazette


End file.
